1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to an apparatus and method to detect miscabling in a storage area network.
2. Description of Related Art
Small computer system interface (SCSI) is a hardware interface that allows for the connection of peripheral devices to a system expansion bus, such as a single peripheral component interconnect (PCI) board called a “SCSI host adapter” that plugs into the motherboard. SCSI uses a bus structure and functions like a miniature local area network (LAN). SCSI allows any two devices to communicate at one time (host to peripheral, peripheral to peripheral). SCSI is widely used in servers, mainframes, and storage area networks (SANs).
Serial attached SCSI (SAS) is a serial version of the SCSI interface. SAS is a point-to-point architecture that uses a disk controller (host bus adapter) to allow one or more channels to operate simultaneously in independent point to point relationships. Emerging SAS storage technology provides for new “starred” topologies in storage subsystems. These new system configurations and how they interconnect provide unfortunate opportunities for miscabled configurations.